Reawakening
by Angel-Rias
Summary: Serena left as a child as ordinary and plain and a klutz. Now she's back better than ever. Rei and her gang had better watch their backs. Not to mention Darien and his gang. Serena's no longer playing.
1. Memories

I will now say that I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. So don't sue me!

* * *

Rated: PG 13

Reawakening

Chapter 1: Memories

Serenity Tsukino sighed as she stared up as the rain fell. It had been raining all day and there was no hope that the sun would shine. She had no umbrella and was wearing a black tank top and short jean shorts. She had no shoes on and her hair was down, plastered to her back. She couldn't help but look back on her childhood. The memories that hurt her. She and her family had moved to England because of her father's job as a lawyer. She missed Tokyo though. Serenity felt a tear fall as she remembered that last day.

_ Little Serenity, Serena for short, looked at her parents in shock. She was 8 years old but seemed too wise for her age. "We're leaving?" Her mommy answered. "I'm sorry Serena. Daddy has been offered a better job and it's the only chance we have to get a better life." Tears threatened to overwhelm her. "But what about my friends? I don't want to go!" Her daddy gently pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as Serena began to hiccup. "I'm so sorry Moon." Moon had been her father's nickname for her since she was little. At that moment, Sammy began to cry in the next room. He was barely one. Her mommy left to go take care of him. Serena looked at her daddy. She looked the image of a dirty angel. She had her hair up in buns with hair trailing out of them. Her blonde hair looked dirty and her eyes were a dull blue. She was short for her age and looked like a nymph. "Can I tell Rei and Ami and Mina and Lita?" Her daddy smiled. "Of course Moon. We'll be leaving tomorrow. Mommy and I will pack your things." Serena smiled and wiped her cheek where a few tears had fallen. "Thank you Daddy." Then she ran out in nothing but a white sundress into rain that was pouring down. _

_ Serena ran as if her life depended on it to Rei's shrine. She slipped a few times on the steps, scraping her knees. Finally she made it to the top. She ran toward the door, not realizing how wet she was. She stopped short of the door as she heard her name. It was Rei's voice. "No don't call her! Serena won't want to be around you guys. You know she don't like you guys." Then she heard Darien's voice, her worst enemy. "If you say so Rei but you'd better watch out." Serena bit her lip as she heard 4 squeals of laughter. Apparently, they didn't want her around. She tried to recall all the times she had been with the girls. They had acted nice but now she the pity they had always had in their eyes. Her shoulder's slumping, she backed into the rain, tears streamed down her face and mixed with the rain. She turned and ran from the laughter of 4 boys that she hated and 4 girls she thought were her friends._

_ As Serena ran, she didn't look where she was going. She bumped into someone and fell. Serena couldn't hold back her sobs. A boy who looked to be about 10 gently picked her up so that she was standing on her feet. He looked worried. His blonde almost silver hair was plastered to his forehead and his dark green eyes held a bit of worry. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" He had a London accent as he stumbled over Japanese. Serena opened her mouth and spoke in great heaving sobs. "My friends don't like me and I'm moving away and now I don't have anyone to be friends with." The boy smiled and held his umbrella over her. Serena looked up at him with awe. "I'll be your friend. I'm Tranquility but you can call me Travis. What's your name?" Serena gave a little smile, her eyes sparkling. The tears gave an almost serene look. "I'm Serenity but everyone calls me Serena. Are you from London?" Travis nodded with a smile. "I'm going back tomorrow." Serena giggled. "I'm going to London too! My daddy got a job there. He's a...Law...Lawyer." Serena struggled with the word and smiled when she finally said it. Travis smiled. "Would you like me to take you home Serena?" Serena nodded and began skipping down the sidewalk. He smiled and gave a small laugh as he thought,'Looks like God does send angels to those who need them.'_

_ The next day, Serena stared out the window as they began to drive away from their house. The rain was still falling. Tears also streaked Serena's face. As they passed Rei's shrine, Serena gave a small wave and then turned around. As the car vanished around a turn, 8 children that looked to be about 9 or 10 came running down the steps shrieking in laughter as they played in the puddles._

Serena had done better in school once she had left Tokyo. She had turned out to be the top of her class and had started taking college classes at Harvard when she had been 16. She was now 19 and had graduated the top of her class a few days earlier. She had gotten a degree in law. Her father had been proud of her and had had a party for her. Serena purposely took her thoughts away from Travis. She had had a relationship with him when she had turned 15. They had gone steady for a year when out of the blue he dumped her. It still hurt. It didn't help that he was close with her father and had saved her from rape with one of her previous boyfriends. Her father had given her a chance to work for his firm but she had turned it down. She had unfinished business with her past. She was going to get even with them all for once and for all. Not to mention she needed to get away from Travis and her ex. Her ex was trying to come back into her life. Travis was trying to get her to marry him. Serena sighed and turned back to the manor her parents had bought that was in the country. She padded quietly back inside and up into her room to pack. She gave a smirk. At least they didn't know her real name. Laughing softly, she began to pack.

* * *

Okay folks, that's it for now, I hope you like it. Please R&R. Don't be afraid to flame me, it will make my story better. Ja Ne.


	2. Back in Tokyo

I will now say that I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. So don't sue me!

* * *

Rated: PG 13

Reawakening

Chapter 2: Back in Tokyo

Serena had managed to catch the early 9 o'clock plane. It would take about an hour to get there. No one knew what she was going to do. All her family knew was that she was going back to Tokyo because she missed it and was going to set up another office of her fathers. They were called Moon Tsukinos Inc. They were already a big success. Serena pulled out an old photograph and looked at the images. Her voice was soft. "You'll pay for betraying me. I promise." Serena checked her reflection in the mirror and for a moment saw the scraggly plain dirty little girl she had once been. Then she saw her own reflection. This was one of perfection. Her skin was milky white and there were no flaws to be seen. Her silver blonde hair shone with an inner radiance. Her eyes were no longer dull blue. They sparkled bright blue hat almost looked silver. In all other words, she was every guys dream come true. Although it didn't explain only having two boyfriends. Serena smiled bitterly. She would make them remember all the things that they did to her. All without knowing who she really was. Serena soon fell into a light sleep, her hands resting limply in her lap. A small sad smile covered her lips.

Once the plane landed, Serena was up and raring to go. She needed to get settled first and reacquaint with all her old joints. She called for a taxi and had them drive to her old house. Her parents had given her the key to it and she would live there for sometime. Serena pulled her things out and gazed up at the house. It had been left alone for 11 years. The grass was overgrown and no doubt the inside would be a complete mess. Serena knew her things would be delivered here in the next few days and she needed to get it cleaned up. She carried her suitcases and small backpack that substituted as a purse up the steps and opened the door. The inside surprised her. It was spotless. The floors shone, the redwood glittering, and everything seemed so clean. Serena saw a white envelope on the mantle of the fireplace and set her things down. She opened it and began reading.

_Dear Moon  
__I know you said you didn't want our help but how could we not give it to you. I know you'll be mad because of the house but hear us out. I can only guess that the reason you're back in Tokyo is because of some unfinished business. You always said no when I asked if you wanted to come back when you were younger. You're stuff should be arriving sometime today. Your mother and I are worried about you. Tranquility has kept asking where you went. I can tell that the young man is worried about you. For a while now you've been avoiding him. Well Moon, I had the house cleaned but I left the yard. I know how much you like gardening. Everything's in the back shed. We love you and don't want anything bad to happen. I hope you call soon.  
__Love Daddy_

Serena smiled in spite of herself. Her parents had given her and Sammy everything they could give. Serena tucked the letter in her back pocket and went up to her old room. She set her stuff by the closet and turned to open the balcony doors. It was sunny. Yesterday had been miserable but today was stunning. A giant rainbow stretched across the sky and rain drops glistened on everything. She then decided to go out. It was too beautiful a day to unpack. She wrote a note to the movers who would probably bring her stuff and tacked it to the door telling them to put the stuff out back for now. Then she quickly ran a brush through her hair and pulled on a white sundress with gold edges. She then grabbed her purse and proceeded out the door, locking it. She checked the garage and found a small silver convertible. Smiling, she pulled her sunglasses out and hopped in. She took off with a smile at seeing all the old sites.

Serena first went to the beach. It was packed full today so Serena just drove through it. It was still beautiful. Then she began driving the streets of Tokyo. Her childhood had been here in these streets. She stopped at the park, which was nearby the arcade, and got out. She heard a few whistles and saw a few teenage boys walk on by. Serena tilted her chin up and began walking, ignoring them. If they tried anything, her Judo training would help her out. Lucky for her, they kept walking. Serena went to the center where a large fountain was. It was a statue an eagle getting ready to take flight as water trickled over the rock it was on. Serena smiled whimsically, wishing she could be that eagle. Free to forget her past and free to forget her mistakes. Serena trailed her hand in the water. She heard the whispering around her. Everyone always talked about her. Travis's reason was because she stunningly beautiful. Of course he had also said that her beauty shone out from the inside. Serena sighed and fought not to admit that she missed Travis. He had been kind to her. He had always been there for her when she needed someone. He was her first lover. Serena stood, disgusted with herself of even thinking of Travis. He was a part of a past that she didn't want. She had come to get away from him. Serena began walking back to her car. As she walked, she saw a group that seemed familiar. She stopped instantly, floored. They had grown up as well. The girls were beautiful! Serena had to admit that they had turned into beauties. Her attention turned to the guys. They were a lot more handsome. Darien, Seiya, Yaten, and Andrew had become hunks. She grinned mysteviously. Checking her appearance real quick and liking what she saw, she put on an innocent face and walked toward them.

Serena watched the surprise, suspicion, and shock cross all their faces. She purposely looked at Darien. "I was wondering perhaps if you can help me. I'm looking for the Crown Arcade. I'm supposed to meet someone there. I'm kind of new around here." Darien began to stammer. Serena fought down her smirk. Rei stepped between her and Darien. The other girls pushed their men behind them as well. Rei smiled and offered her hand. "You sound as if you're from London." "I am. My name is Serenity Lunar." Rei's eyes widened along with the other girls. The guys looked at them in confusion. Rei smiled and shook Serena's hand enthusiastically. "You are my idol Miss Lunar. Why are you here in Tokyo?" Serena allowed a laugh to escape. She kept an eye on the guys to make sure they were looking her over. They were. Serena smiled and thought, 'You can look but you can't touch.' "I came to add onto Moon Tsukino Inc. And I don't have much time. Can you tell me where the arcade is because I know that you would rather be doing something else." Rei gave her directions. Serena smiled. "Thank you. I hope you and your friends have fun." As Serena walked away, she heard Darien ask, "Who was that?" Rei answered. "She's Serenity Lunar, one of the youngest and hardcore lawyers ever. She was also born into a rich family. She lives in the country with the owners of Moon Tsukino Inc. She has two of the most eligible bachelors in the world after her. One is Diamond Demando. The other is Prince Tranquility, the next heir to the London throne. Although people say that he gave up his title." Serena didn't hear anymore because she had walked too far away. Serena sighed sadly. Yes Travis had given up his right to rule. All because of her. He had said his brothers could take over. At the time, he and Serena had been dating. Serena squared her shoulders and walked quickly to her car. That had been a very interesting encounter. She briefly wondered what the others would be like. Serena climbed in her car and turned toward home. She would check out the arcade tomorrow. Right now she had to get home and unpack.

As Serena pulled into the driveway, she saw that the movers had come and gone. They had done as she had requested. Serena smiled and parked. Then she went to the back yard. She stared at all her furniture and wondered how she was going to get the stuff in. At that moment, she heard someone out front. She called out absently. "Back here!" It was to her surprise that she saw Travis. She blushed and checked her hair. He laughed. "Oh come now Sere. I've seen you with your hair messed up. I like it whether it's messed up or not." Serena bit her lip in agitation. "What are you doing here Travis?" Her voice was soft. "What no hi?" Travis was smiling. At Serena's determined gaze, he sighed. "Okay then. When I found out that you had left, I went straight to your father. Don't worry, he didn't tell me where you were. He only told me that you had unfinished business. I remembered you telling me about your friends here and I guessed you had come back here. I got the old address and here I am. Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes were searching. Serena fought down the urge to fling herself in his arms. "I needed time Travis. I mean you asked me to marry you for heavens sake. What was I supposed to do? Rush into your arms and say yes. You should know me better than that." Travis looked around. "Then I have a proposal. I'll help out with whatever you want and we go back to being friends. Maybe even lovers?" Serena eyed him and saw he was speaking honestly. She smiled. "Deal." Travis smiled mysteviously. Then we ought to seal it." Before Serena could protest, he pulled her to him and kissed her. Serena wrapped her arms around him and opened her lips to him. When he finally pulled back, she was breathless. He tweaked her nose with a smile. "Now let's get this stuff inside." Serena smiled with a nod.

* * *

Okay folks, that's it for now, I hope you like it. Please R&R. Don't be afraid to flame me, it will make my story better. Ja Ne.


	3. Justice Will Be Served

Hello Everyone. Hopefully you are still paying attention to this story. I know it has been a couple years since I've written on this story and I am very grateful that you guys stayed even after I returned from Boot Camp. I am currently going through all my stories and getting ready to update. I know you guys have been waiting for this update so I really hope you enjoy this.

Rated: PG 13

Reawakening

Chapter 3: Justice Will Be Served

Taking a deep breath, Serena attempted to stay calm. There before her was one of the most vile and disgusting sights she had ever come across. She wanted to simply kill him. A gleam came into her eye that bordered on murderous. She would destroy him. She would end him. There would be no tomorrow for the creature that was currently sitting on her couch, in her living, eating her food, watching her tv and mooching off of her. A tick appeared in her eye as her hand fisted. Turning away, she walked toward the kitchen, intent on getting a cup of tea to settle down. When she saw the kitchen however, all sanity evaporated. "Travis!" Her voice boomed through the house and yet it was as shrill as could be. The kitchen looked like World War 3 happened and to top that off, then a tornado went through it. It was a disaster.

"Yes Sere?" She whirled, her eyes glaring at him with a look that had Travis holding up his hands. "Oh come on Sere! I made you dinner at least." Serena said nothing but advanced on him. Travis began to move back much more quickly. He really hated when Serena got this way. She was scary. Before he could escape out the front door, he tripped on a rug of all things. Serena stood over him, her hands on her hips. He could only stare in awe at the beauty above him. She was absolutely stunning and he was absolutely in love with her. "I won't take this anymore Travis. If you want to stay, you are going to get a job. I don't care what it is but you will get a job or I will make you leave my house." Travis nodded meekly. Nodding in satisfaction, Serena walked away. Travis shivered on the floor. "I mean now!" Her voice caused him to leap up and run as if the hounds of hells were after him to Sammy's old room, which was now his.

Once Travis was gone, Serena sighed. This was going to take forever. Rolling up her sleeves, she began to get to work. That man. Why was it that every time he tried something, no matter how simple it was, he managed to screw up and turn it into a huge mess. Pausing, she rubbed her temples. It was only six so she wasn't too worried. If anything, he could get a newspaper and begin looking there. Continuing in her cleaning, she erased Travis from her mind. She would not think of him nor why she was in here cleaning up his mess.

As morning dawned the next day, Serena woke feeling much better. She wasn't sure what time Travis had returned but she had dimly heard the door shut below. Getting dressed in a suit, she headed downstairs. Travis was already there, dressed as well. His outfit was less refined than her own. "Going out?" Her voice was very sweet. Entirely too sweet. He nodded hastily. "Yeah, I'm out to check out some places for a job." Serena smiled. "Good. I will be gone most of the day. Don't you dare attempt to weasel out of this and I want proof of you applying." Travis nodded hastily. "Good. Don't mess up my house again." Then she was out the door and in her car driving.

As she reached the building where she was going to set up the new office, Serena stared at it. It wasn't too large but it wasn't small either. Smiling, she entered and looked around. The place would definitely suit her needs. As she moved through the rooms, she began writing down everything she would need. It would take maybe a week to get it together. Once she finished, she left and headed to another part of Tokyo. She was headed to what she liked to call her baby.

Serena had saved every penny she could as she grew up. Not to mention all the money she received for her birthdays, Christmases and graduation. Of course if her parents had known, they would have killed her. She was headed to a place that most wouldn't think someone like her would own. The building was run down on the outside. Moving to the door, a large man stopped her. "Jadeite, move." He looked at her carefully. Suddenly he grinned. "Are you the Miss Moon?" Serena smirked. "Yes now move." He immediately stepped to the side and allowed her entrance. It was still early and people hadn't showed yet. Looking back over her shoulder, she spoke once more. "Lock the door." Jadeite immediately stepped in and did as ordered.

As she moved down the hall, a pleased smile appeared on her face. The place looked wonderful. Just as she envisioned. The place had only been opened a couple of months ago and had brought great business. Serena refused to accept the proceeds though, making certain that every penny of it went back into the place. Silver Millennium would be one of the most well known places to come to Tokyo. Entering the larger room, she looked around. Her pleased smile remained. Moving to the bar, she settled. At that moment, a silver haired man turned. "Sorry Miss, we aren't open yet." Under his breath, Serena heard him curse Jadeite. "Hello Malachite. Where is Beryl?" He looked at her in surprise. "She in her office." Standing Serena nodded. "Thank you." Moving to the back, Serena moved through the back stage. She could see the dancers getting ready. She had authorized only a few dancers. "Zoicite, Setsuna, Haruka, Michelle." She could see Michelle's niece there as well, watching. If she remembered correctly, her name was Hotaru. The girls looked at her in surprise but she kept on walking.

As she reached the office, she didn't bother knocking. A woman with red hair whirled in surprise, her brown eyes flashing. "Who do you think…" She never got to finish. A grin appeared on her face and she hurried around the desk. "Serenity! How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" A real smile appeared on Serena's face as she hugged Beryl. "It was last minute. So how is the place coming?" Beryl's eyes sparkled. "It is doing fabulous. Have you come to take over?" Serena shook her head. "You are doing a fine job running the place Beryl. I wouldn't dream of taking over. I do happen to have a request though. I want to become a dancer." Beryl's eyes widened. "You! Well… you have the body." Her gaze moved over Serena "But why?" Motioning for Beryl to sit, she settled in a chair. She began to tell Beryl about her plans. As she spoke, Beryl's eyes glittered with dark mischief.

Once they finished speaking, they exited the room. Calling all of her employees, Beryl stood on stage with Serena. "Everyone, this is Miss Moon, our benefactor." Shocked gazes landed on Serena. Moving forward she smiled. "Tonight we will have a great night. For all your hard work, you will all receive a bonus. I will be here the whole night but you will not see me. A new girl will be arriving so I want you to treat her as one of the family. She will be arriving late." She watched all of the employees grin. "Oh and you will be having some of the top business men and women arriving here. Make sure they are all treated well. That is all." Immediately everyone began to get ready. They were to open in half an hour so they needed to be ready. Turning to Beryl, the two shared a secret smile and left.

When Beryl was done, a smile crossed her face. Like you never changed at all. Serena turned to the mirror in Beryl's bathroom and looked. The old Serena stared back at her. The dirty blonde wig was on firmly. She had agreed to cut her hair to the middle of her back. The contacts made her eyes look more blue. Frowning, she tried to figure out what was wrong. Beryl grinned. "One last touch." Beryl took her from the mirror and began to mess with her hair. When Serena turned back, she grinned. Beryl had put her hair up in odangos. "Perfect. Now what should I do about the stage?" Beryl grinned at that and pulled Serena to her room. "This!" Before her on the bed were wigs of different colors. They were different colors. There was only one color missing. Blonde. Serena giggled. "Thank you Beryl. Now to go get the others." Her eyes glittered darkly. She was going to have fun with her so called friends.

I know its short but I hope you guys like it! Remember R&R


	4. So It Begins

Hey guys! So glad I still have some of my old readers lol.

Anon I promise that I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. I mean to finish this story.

Crystal Thank you. I really hope you enjoy the story.

Last and not least

Addict Thank you. When I originally started writing this story, I didn't want Serena to be like she usually is in the series, dumb and helpless. Basically she is very, very smart. That is why she got into Harvard at 16. As for the 2 degrees, she only has one. A Law Degree. I'll go back and double check though to make sure though that there isn't another Degree there. As for Taiki, he may show up heh heh. As for the revenge, I have an idea to start it out but I will be asking for ideas for each and every one of them. As for Beryl, this is an AU. Beryl doesn't have to be enemies with Serena. Yes there will be a pairing but I'm not all too sure yet who she winds up with. As for your idea for revenge, I will take that into consideration. You should give me ideas on how to perform them but for the time being, I want to start small.

I am now accepting ideas for Serena's revenge. Remember to be descriptive about the ideas. The ideas I pick for each chapter will be given a chance to help co-write that specific chapter. If I choose you, I will PM you for your email.

As for pairings, this poll will be continued in each chapter. The winner of each poll will have a chapter dedicated to a Serena/Winner moment. Here are the pairings.

Serena/Darien  
Serena/Andrew  
Serena/Yaten  
Serena/Seiya  
Serena/Tranquility  
Serena/Diamond

Rated: PG 13

Reawakening

Chapter 4: So it begins

Humming as she headed to the arcade, her eyes glittered happily. Most everyone was ignoring her. Of course, she didn't appear the drop dead gorgeous person that she actually was. She had 2 hours to convince them all to go to Silver Millennium. Of course, it shouldn't be too hard. Supposedly she had gotten the job a week ago by an agent seeing her in Kyoto where she had moved once she was old enough to leave. She had had a job that paid very little working for an offshoot of her father's company. She had just moved back and was staying with a close friend of hers in her old home. Tonight was supposed to be her first night on stage. She would realize that she was late of course. A chuckle slipped past her lips.

As she reached the arcade, she entered and looked around. A faint smile appeared as the memories returned. This had been her favorite place as a kid. They had come here often to play the arcade games. It was as if nothing had changed. Moving to the bar, she settled. Recognition shot through her as a full grown Andrew appeared with a smile. "Hi!" Before he could say more, his eyes widened. "Serena?" Nodding, she gave a nervous smile. "Hold on one second. Don't move." She watched him race around the corner and figured the others were there. Rolling her eyes, she composed herself as he reappeared with 7 others. The girls all stared at her in shock only for a moment before the squealed, grabbing her in a group hug. She could barely understand all their words as they were overlapping. Raising her hands, she allowed a blush to appear. "Hold on a second! One at a time girls." She could see the boys were looking at her in surprise. Turning to Andrew, she gave a small smile. "Can I get a chocolate milkshake?" Andrew nodded and set to work. By this time, the girls had pulled her off her chair and were dragging her to the table they had been at before.

Once they were seated, it was Mina that spoke first. "So what have you been up to?" Serena smiled. "Well, I have been living in England and when I turned 18, I moved back to Kyoto. I've been working as an assistant at one of the smaller offices of Tsukino Moon." Ami spoke next. "Why didn't you tell us you were back?" Serena pretended to fidget. "Well… I wanted to be alone for the time being." The others were confused by this but Lita distracted them. "We should celebrate. What time is it?" Perfect. Serena glanced at her watch and widened her eyes. "Oh no! I'm late!" Rei frowned. "Late for what?" Serena hastily stood. "I have a new job. I was supposed to be there at six to get ready!" Serena dashed away from the table. Lita darted after her. "Hold up Serena, we'll take you!" Serena gave a bashful smile. "Thanks guys."

As they got in the car, Serena looked at the clock. It was about 7:15. That worked well enough. Andrew had given the keys to the arcade to another employee and was now sitting in the driver seat. It was a van. In fact it reminded her of the van his father used to drive. Andrew grinned. "Yeah, it's my dad's old van. So where to?" "Silver Millennium." This made everyone look at her in shock. She could also see there was something of disgust in Rei's eyes. "You work there?" Serena nodded. Rage filled her eyes. "How can you work in a place like that? How could you sell your body?" Serena shook her head. "It's not like that!" Rei waved her hand but it was Ami that spoke up. "Actually, she's right. The women don't strip and they definitely don't expose themselves. They dance. It's a night club with a hint of a gentleman's club. Thing is, they usually have some pretty good rave parties. At least that is what I hear." Ami was blushing. Crossing her arms, Darien spoke up. "How about we all go and check it out." Everyone nodded their agreement. Serena coughed. "The entrance fee is 6000 yen." Everyone's eyes widened.

Serena smiled smugly as she fixed the black wig. It was made to look like she had short black hair that only came to her chin. She had the other wig ready at her dressing table just in case. She had done very little makeup and was wearing a short black dress with fish net stockings. She also had fish net gloves on. Smirking, she stood, her heels giving her a couple of inches. Looking over at Zoicyte, she saw her preparing the last touches. Turning, she saw Beryl step in front of her. "You don't look half bad girl." Serena grinned because no one could see it. "Thank you." She saw Beryl narrow her eyes. "That wasn't a compliment." She could see the grin in Beryl's eyes. "Get out on stage. You better put on a good show." Serena nodded and hurried to the stage. She caught sight of a stool and moved so that she would trip over it. Everyone began laughing. It was little Hotaru that helped her stand. "Thank you." "You should be more careful." Serena nodded and moved to the curtain. Inside she was ready. The old Serena they knew was supposed to be nervous though. Shrugging, she heard the music shift and the lights go out over the stage.

Rei glared at the people around her. The amount for drinks were ridiculous here. Not to mention the food but the guys had bought them food. She had to admit the food was delicious. Even Lita said so and she was an excellent cook. All Rei could see were suits. There were men and women here which surprised her. Why on earth would the women come to a place like this? The place was very stylish but it was like a refined strip club. At that moment the lights went out on the stage. A beat began to play. Suddenly a single light turned on. Rei's eyes widened as she watched a familiar figure appear. That was Usagi!

_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want _

Serena had strutted from behind the curtain the moment the song began. A smirk appeared. She was definitely going to surprise them. She wasn't the best dancer but she had taken classes. Reaching the front of the stage, she began to dance. She could see that eyes were riveted on her. She apparently gave sexy a new name.

_You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

Darien could only stare as Rei whispered that the woman dancing was Serena. She had looked so innocent when they had run into her at the arcade and she seemed to be the same as she used to be. This Serena was vastly different. There was just something about her that drew him to her. It could have been because of the dancing. She was amazing. Darien could almost swear that he saw her look at him. Clenching his hand, he sighed. This was Serena. What was he thinking? Serena was not alluring.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Andrew could only gape at Serena. It was breathtaking. The song seemed to match her moves perfectly. He watched as she pranced to the edge of the stage to her left. As she bent and ran a hand up her leg, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Quickly looking to the girls, he saw that they were watching Serena in awe. That was good. He most definitely did not want to be found out. His gaze turned back to Serena. He was almost certain that her gaze landed on him. Shaking his head, he frowned. This was Serena for crying out loud. She was not sexy.

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on, over you  
You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me, but you see_

Yaten swallowed. She was staring at him. She was sizing him up. He wanted her. It was almost as if magic sparkled around her as she grabbed a pole and slid down it slowly. Then she was up, doing a high kick that turned into a partial cart wheel. He could hear the girls gasp in amazement. They were unable to see what he was seeing. She was their Serena. A child that was their friend. Innocent. Blinking he coughed softly. Thankfully everyone was too enraptured. Serena was no nymph or Goddess. Serena was most definitely not magical. She was not drop dead gorgeous.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Seiya was enraptured. Everything about her dancing screamed for him to fuck her. Glancing over at the others nearby, his gaze fell to the men around them. A strong urge came over him and he began to growl under his breath. He did not like the way they were looking at Serena. He wanted to beat in their faces. He wanted to make them pay for looking at Serena that way. Only he was allowed. Wait… no, that wasn't right. He grimaced. This was Serena, a child he used to enjoy torturing. She had just seemed so… gullible. He was not Jealous over her.

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end..._

Pale grey eyes watched the woman before him. There was something… familiar about her. She reminded him of someone. It hit him then. She reminded him of Serenity. Every move she made brought memories rushing back. This couldn't be her though. Serenity would never lower herself to such a level as dancing before this kind of crowd. A smirk appeared. He would find the woman afterwards. Perhaps she would be a good enough distraction until he could convince Serenity to come back to him. A light touch had him look at the blonde next to him. "Daimond…?" Giving her a scathing look, he looked back to the girl on stage. She would be his… for now.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

His eyes watched her hungrily. He watched her move, every step graceful to him. This had been their song. He had played this song when she had broken up with Daimond. That had been the first time they had kissed. His blood surged. He understood the need for secrecy but… he needed her. He wanted to ravish her body. He loved it when she danced. Setting his drink down, he leaned back and partially closed his eyes. He would convince her to marry him somehow. She had denied his request the first time. His memory went back to the first time he had seen her dance. He still remembered the words she had spoken to him afterwards. **I love you Travis… **'I love you too Serena. I will wait for you.'

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_(When I'm alone)_

Serena was flushed. She absolutely loved dancing. Moving to the right side of the stage, she stepped on to the bar. Moving along the bar, she allowed herself to strut, enticing and alluring. Glancing over her shoulder, she looked toward the group. That was good, the guys were staring at her, unable to tear their gaze away. As the song came to a close, she sank to her knees on the bar and wrapped her arms around her waist, dropping her head.

Cheering erupted. Malachite and Nephlite helped her off the bar and walked with her back to the stage. Bowing discreetly, she then turned and went back stage. The other girls crowded around her. "That was amazing!" "You're very good." "You'll fit in just fine here." Serena truly blushed now. "Thank you." "Enough." Immediately the girls parted for Beryl. Moving up to Serena, she nodded to her, a small smile on her lips. "Make sure you aren't late next time Serena." Serena nodded. Beryl shooed the other girls away. Taking Serena's arm once they were out of sight, she took Serena to her office. Instantly, Serena yanked off the wig. Unpinning her hair, she sighed.

Glancing at Beryl, a grin appeared. "What?" "I never knew you could dance like that." Serena shrugged. "I dabbled in dance. Nothing more." "That was dabbling? You must have dabbled quite a bit. Now, are you going to go back out and dance some more or will you play 'nice' with your 'friends'?" Serena chuckled. "I think I'm going to dance some more." Beryl tossed her a red wig and winked. "Try this one." Serena laughed softly.


	5. Festival Day

Thank you guys for everything!

**Princess** I wanted to give an idea of Serena that knows exactly who she is in the world and wont let anyone tell her different.

**Silver** thanks for that. I had a major writers block for at least 2 or 3 years lol.

**Love** Thanks for the vote and the compliment.

**J-rod** its ok to be lazy. Heh heh. I try to at least write 2 ½ pages when writing my chapters.

**Addict** your welcome. As for the revenge, yes I wanted to do it individually. Of course throughout the story, there will be time for group revenge schemes lol. I'll keep in mind for Taiki and Kakyuu but Im not sure yet. Im still… brewing. Also sorry bout the Usagi thing. Usagi is the Japanese name for Serena. When I usually do stories, I tend to stay with the Japanese names but this time I wanted the American names. Glad you liked the individual moments. Had to make it somewhat interesting. The beautiful, drop dead gorgeous Serena or the secretive plain Serena that can gain their trust for gorgeous Serena to act on. As for the authors note in the beginning, I like putting it in the beginning. Gets it out of the way and done and over with.

**Sweet** glad your back!

**Crystal** no worries. And it will definitely be PG.

**Gena** talk about nice timing.

I am now accepting ideas for Serena's revenge. Remember to be descriptive about the ideas. The ideas I pick for each chapter will be given a chance to help co-write that specific chapter. If I choose you, I will PM you for your email.

Also I need to ask on the group of guys, who should they start out with the girls?

As for pairings, this poll will be continued in each chapter. The winner of each poll will have a chapter dedicated to a Serena/Winner moment. Here are the pairings.

Serena/Darien 2  
Serena/Andrew  
Serena/Yaten 1  
Serena/Seiya 1  
Serena/Tranquility 4  
Serena/Diamond

Rated: PG 13

Reawakening

Chapter 5: Festival Day

Serena hummed softly. The old Serena was currently sick. She would be unable to attend the Festival. A smirk appeared on her lips. Brushing her hair, she eyed it carefully. Pursing her lips, she tilted her head as she looked in the mirror. Currently she was preparing to get ready. She was standing in her bra and underwear. She was trying to figure out how to do her hair. Sighing, she decided to go ahead and leave it down. Brushing it out, she turned and entered her room. On the bed was a short dark blue dress. Slipping it on, she grinned. She was ready.

Going downstairs, she found Travis there. He was dressed in a pair of slacks and a white shirt. He grinned. "Shall we go?" Serena couldn't help the smile. Placing her arm on his, he led her outside the house. When Serena moved to go to her car, Travis shook his head. "Come, I have another idea on how to get there." Serena tilted her head in surprise. "Okay." Travis moved to the street and led Serena down it.

Serena was finding that walking to the location of the Festival was a good idea. Ironically enough it was to be located at a shrine that she had gone to many times when she had been young. Rei's shrine. Her smile had faded momentarily at the thought of going there but then she once more banished the dark thoughts as Travis leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. Looking over at him, a soft blush appeared on her face. "No more dark thoughts love. Today we are going to have fun. There is to be no revenge today." Serena instantly pouted. "Besides, I received a call two days ago that might please you. They are meeting us at the shrine." Furrowing her eyes in confusion, Serena glanced to Travis. "Who called?" "That is a surprise." Serena instantly pouted. Travis couldn't help the laughter.

As they walked, Serena couldn't help the fact that her smile turned a little dark. Over the past 3 months that she had been living there, she had been getting close to the girls again. She needed them to trust her. She couldn't do anything until they trusted her again. The girls sometimes would come out to Silver Millinnium but it wasn't often. Beryl had made it to where she would only work two days out of the week. The rest of the time she had been working on setting up the building, going through the books at Silver Millinnium and hanging out with the girls.

As they arrived at the shrine, Serena could see the crowd of people milling about. The sidewalk and the stairs were almost completely packed. Glancing at Travis she gave a soft chuckle as he winked at her. She knew that all the males in the crowd were starting to look her way. As she looked, she could see the lustful gazes of the females as they stared at Travis. A sudden possessiveness surged through her and she moved closer. He glanced over at her in surprise and smiled knowingly. Her eyes immediately flashed. Damn him! He knew she didn't like other women looking at him. Cupping the back of her head, he gently kissed her. Serena sighed softly in pleasure. He had always been a good kisser. "You have no need to worry Sere. My heart belongs to you." Serena blushed softly.

As they advanced up the stairs, she began to get excited. She hadn't been to this type of festival in a while. She had missed them. This would be Travis's first time. He laughed out loud as she began to drag him up the steps. "Come on Travis." "Slow down Serena!" Releasing his arm, she ran to the top and looked around excitedly. After a couple of minutes, Travis stepped next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist but Serena was far too busy looking around at all the stalls to really notice. Smiling, he moved her to a stall that was selling some pocky. "What kind would you like My Lady?" Serena giggled. "Strawberry." Buying chocolate for himself and strawberry for Serena, he looked around. "So what shall we do first?" Serena's eyes laughed. "Games!"

Serena could only laugh at Travis. He was pouting of all things. So far she had beaten him every single time. "I think you're cheating Sere." Serena widened her eyes, innocence in them. "I don't cheat!" her eyes twinkled mischievously then. "I'm just better than you." "Why you!" Serena took off toward the trees with a squeal. Travis immediately chased after her.

As they entered the wooded area behind the shrine, Serena dodged through the trees. Travis always managed to bring out the child within her. She always had such a fun time with him. She darted behind a tree and giggled as she peeked around. She didn't see any sign of Travis. Frowning, he peeked out farther when suddenly, she was toppled over and he pounced on her from behind. By then, she had rolled on to her back. He immediately began to tickle her sides. Serena's pleas of laughter came out as she begged for mercy. When he paused long enough, Serena rolled him over and smirked down at him in triumph. "Ha!"

Before she could blink, he had rolled her over and the battle was on. The rolled in the grass, each attempting to claim the title of winner. After about 5 minutes, Travis remained on top. He leaned down, using his elbows to support him. "I win minx." His voice was husky. Serena felt breathless from her work out. "You cheated Travis." A smirk appeared. "Of course I did. You didn't think I'd play fair did you?" Serena glared at him but soon, the glare faded. Travis seemed to lose the humor in his eyes, as he became serious. He leaned down and gently kissed him. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck responding. After a couple of seconds they parted. "Serena, you're killing me. Why won't you marry me?" Serena turned her eyes away. "I just can't… I'm not ready…" Travis dropped his head. Raising his head, he turned her face toward him so she couldn't look away. "I told you once that I will wait for you. I say it once more. I will wait for you. Do not expect me to stand by though and allow any of those boys to attempt to take you away from me. I don't care how you look, I will not let you go without a fight." Serena smiled. "You have nothing to worry about Travis." He shook his head, moving off of her and helping her stand. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her nose. "You haven't seen the way they look at you. Whether they want to admit it or not, they are drawn to you. They want you. Just make sure you don't do something that you'll regret." Serena shook her head, pulling away. "Let's not talk about this now Travis. I want to have some fun tonight. My revenge on them will soon be ready to take place. For now, let's enjoy today."

The two spent the rest of the time eating from the different stalls and playing more games. It was getting close to evening when she ran across Rei. She immediately recognized Serena and ran over. "Miss Moon. I wasn't expecting you to come see you here." Serena shifted. It was Travis that spoke up. "Actually, it was my idea to bring her. I have never been to a festival like this." Rei looked over at Travis and instantly blushed. Serena's eyes flashed. She instantly moved closer, slipping an arm around Travis's waist. "I felt the need to introduce him to this part of my culture." Rei glanced in confusion at Travis. He immediately bowed his head. "I am Tranquility." Rei's eyes widened. "Prince Tranquility?" Travis chuckled. "I am no longer a Prince Madam." Rei flushed. "Please, call me Rei." "Certainly Rei. I have had a good time so far." "We will be doing fireworks later." Rei was fiddling with her sleeve of her priestess garb.

At that moment, Darien decided to reveal himself. He moved up to Rei and pulled her back in his arms. He was focused on Travis. "Hello. Who might you be?" Tranquility smiled. "I am Tranquility." Travis held out his hand. "Darien. Rei's boyfriend." Serena decided to make herself known once more. "We should be going now. There is much to do." Darien's gaze went to her. She saw him look her over. When she felt Travis put his arm around his shoulder, she couldn't help the smile. For once in her entire life, she had made him jealous. It felt… nice." Rei spoke up. "Well you guys have a good time. I have to get back to work. Come on Darien." Rei was of course oblivious." As the two moved away, Serena glanced at Travis. He was glaring at Darien's retreating back. "Let's go Travis."

As the Festival began to wind down for the day, Serena and Travis found themselves sitting along the edge of the trees. The fireworks were going off. Sighing softly, Serena leaned back against Travis's shoulder. She was very relaxed. "Did you have a good time?" "I always have a good time when I am with you Sere. Are you ready to go home?" Nodding, the two stood. They made their way down the stairs and started back home. As they reached the house, Travis turned Serena to him. "I want you to be careful when you are around Darien Serena. I mean it." Serena laughed softly. "You don't need to worry about it Travis." He sighed. "I suppose it's time for bed then. Would you like some company?" Serena chuckled as they entered the house. "Not this time Travis." At the foot of the stairs, she turned and gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you for a good day Travis."


	6. Mercury Rising and Falling

Thanks for the reviews!

**Crystal** I like that idea. Thanks for the smiles.

**Love** Sure thing!

**Ncis **So far the girls haven't heard her name when she isn't dressing up as her old self. The only name they know is Miss Moon. When Serena does reveal her name to them, she will be giving them her full name Serenity which they don't know as she went by the name Serena when she was young. As for college and the law degree, Serena did very well in school, rather than struggling, she was able to skip ahead because she was far more advanced. At 16 she was able to enter college and because of her smarts and determination to succeed, she was able to graduate. Think of her as a genius in the mental capacity. I for one know some who actually managed to do something similar and I used that. Thank you for pointing that out though. As for Travis, she didn't necessarily accept him back. The reason that she left him was because of the fact, he up and vanished at some point, which will be told why in a later chapter, and then returned asking for her to marry him. She still loves him but at the same time does not want to be run over again.

**Addict** Glad you like this chapter. I did that chapter because of the polls but at the same time wanted to show a softer side to Serena and reflect on what their relationship had been like. Yes Rei and Darien are together. Yaten, Seiya and Andrew are also going out with the girls as well but Im not too sure who I want them to be paired with as of yet. Thanks for the grammer stuff. I'll fix it as soon as I can. Lol. Maybe I should make you my Beta Reader lol.

**Serenity** Glad you enjoy the story. Thanks for the compliment.

**Sweet** Thank you!

**Lina** I am so glad that you enjoy the story.

I am now accepting ideas for Serena's revenge. Remember to be descriptive about the ideas. The ideas I pick for each chapter will be given a chance to help co-write that specific chapter. If I choose you, I will PM you for your email.

Also I need to ask on the group of guys, who should they start out with the girls?

As for pairings, this poll will be continued in each chapter. The winner of each poll will have a chapter dedicated to a Serena/Winner moment. Here are the pairings.

Serena/Darien 3  
Serena/Andrew  
Serena/Yaten 1  
Serena/Seiya 1  
Serena/Tranquility 6  
Serena/Diamond

Rated: PG 13

Reawakening

Chapter 6: Mercury Rising and Falling

Serena sighed as once again, she found herself out with the girls. This time they had decided to go shopping. The guys weren't with them. They were out doing their own thing. She could hear them talking about some sort of dance that night. Serena couldn't go because she had something she had to do. Of course it wasn't true. She was putting her plan into action. As soon as the girls left to do their own thing, she planned on splurging herself. Her first target was Ami. Although soft spoken and shy, Ami had been one of the ones that would always make sure she was involved. It was the reason that she was starting on her. If not for Ami's nature, she would never have allowed the others to act the way they did to her. She had always though Ami to be on her side but apparently it hadn't been.

Looking up as she began to hear the girls talk about leaving, she grinned as she pretended to yawn. Mina turned to her. "I really wish you would have been able to come tonight Serena." Serena shrugged. "It's okay. I need the money anyways." As the girls waved goodbye and went off in their own directions, Serena looked around her. What she needed for tonight was not here at the mall. Turning, she waved for a cab and entered one, telling the driver her destination. He gave her a surprised look but pulled away.

As she stepped from the cab, Serena looked around. She was in the richer part of town. A smile played on her lips. Entering a café, she went to the bathroom and began to remove the contacts and makeup. Once she was back to her normal appearance, she placed the wig and other stuff in her bag. Exiting, she headed out the doors. Moving down the street, she inspected each storefront window she passed. She found herself stopping in front of a store called Starlight. Entering, she glanced around. This was most definitely not what she expected to find. She had remembered a store back in England with this name. An old man and woman had run the place by the name of Luna and Artemis. She had gotten close to the couple and they were now like family. They had never said Starlight was a chain store though.

"Hello young Lady, how may I help you?" The voice caused Serena to jump as she turned to the counter. A man was standing there with brown hair and grey eyes (Not sure what color lol). She bowed her head to him slightly. "Yes, I am in need of a dress." The man eyed her up and down. "I see." At that moment a familiar voice rang out. "Taiki! Where are you?" Serena's eyes widened. At that moment a young woman that appeared to be no more than 17 stepped out from the back. "Taiki, what are you doing? Mama and Papa said we need to have everything ready for their inspection." "Diana!" The young woman turned and her blue eyes sparkled happily. "Serenity!" The girl ran over and Serena stiffened as she through her arms around her waist. She had never been quite comfortable with Luna's daughter. It could have been because Diana reminded her of herself when she had been younger. "Oh Taiki! This is Serenity! Why didn't you tell me she was here?" "I did not know whom she was. She merely stated she needed a dress." Serena watched Diana giggle. "Don't mind Taiki." "Is he your boyfriend then?" Serena was only slightly curious. Diana shook her head. "Oh no, I would never get Taiki to like me like that. Besides, he's too old for me."

Serena nodded and pried Diana away from her. She watched her pout but soon it went away. The girl was spoiled. "You mentioned your parents are coming?" Diana nodded. "Yeah, they want to check the place out. I told them if they let me come down here to open this, I would continue going to school. I was going to drop out. Taiki is my teacher. Although, he helps out at the shop here." Glancing over at Taiki, a spark lit her eyes. He eyed her suspiciously.

After finally convincing Diana that Taiki would be enough help, Serena had finally gotten the 17 year old to leave. Looking over the dresses that he placed out before her, she tried to think of a way to get him to help her. Eyeing a short dark blue dress, she smiled. It would hang off her shoulders and had an open back. Allowing sadness to enter her eyes, she sighed. "Now if only I had someone to go with." Glancing up at him, she smiled softly. "You wouldn't happen to want to go to a dance tonight would you?" "I have no time for such trivial things." "Of course he will go with you Serenity." Serena turned to see a wamr familiar face. "Luna!" The woman smiled and gently hugged Serena. She appeared to be in her early forties with violet eyes. Right behind her was a man with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. "Artemis!" Luna looked to Taiki. "As a gentleman, you mustn't let a Lady go to a dance alone." Serena turned and saw the frown in his eyes. Perfect.

Serena had stayed for a bit longer with Luna and Artemis, catching up. She discovered that of all people, her father had invested in Starlight. It was a surprise to her. Her father usually never did things like that. She had bought the dress and Taiki informed he would meet her on the corner of the location of the dance. She was currently moving down the street, her smirk almost permanently in place. This would be good. She would use Taiki to separate Ami and Yaten. Once that had happened, she would ensure that Ami would shatter.

Arriving home, Serena took the dress to her room. Travis was out who knows where. Then again, he had gotten a job. He was probably at work. Shifting, she moved to the shower. As the water cascaded down around her, she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. As she stood there a faint memory came to her. She had been 5 at the time. A bully had been picking on her and for once Darien was away from his friends. He had rescued her. The rain had fallen, soaking the both of them but Darien had pulled her to a tree and sat cuddling with her. She had thought herself in love with him. Of course it had been nothing more than childish awe. He was big and strong. He had kissed her on the cheek, promising he would help protect her. Shaking her head, she turned the shower off. There was no use in going to the past. Stepping out, she realized she had been in the shower for about an hour. Beginning to prepare herself, she smiled.

As she finished, Serena inspected herself. She was gorgeous. Turning, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. As she walked, she began to hum. As she turned to the corner where Taiki was supposed to be, she paused. He was already waiting for her. He looked handsome enough. Moving up to him, she smiled. "Hello Taiki." He glanced her over and nodded to her. "Serenity." Smiling, she slipped her arm into his arm. "Let us go."

As they reached the dance, Serena's eyes immediately searched for her current victim. There she was. As she moved through the crowd with Taiki, she caught herself smiling. She had many memories of these types of dances in England. Usually though it was filled with the stuffy people from the court and Travis's family. She had always enjoyed the dancing but that was about it. Here, people were all trying to simply have fun.

Suddenly, she felt Taiki freeze next to her. Looking up at him in surprise, she saw his narrowed eyes on Yaten of all people. Blinking in confusion, she gently touched his arm. "Taiki?" Glancing down at her, he gave a short huff. "My cousin, Yaten." There was a bitterness there that caused Serena's eyes to light up. Perhaps this would be easier than she anticipated. She allowed a small empathetic smile to appear. "We can leave if you don't want to see him." Shaking his head, Taiki began to head toward Yaten. "No, I'd rather say hi." There was a dark promise of vengeance in his words. Inside, Serena couldn't screaming happily like a two year old. She didn't even have to do anything.

As they reached Yaten, Serena saw that he had just reached Ami and had kissed her cheek. "Yaten." Taiki's voice was a low rumble of anger. Serena watched him look at Taiki in surprise and then a smile appear. "Taiki! I haven't seen you in a long time. This is Ami, my girlfriend." Taiki growled. "I know who Ami is you two-timing bastard filth." Serena took a step back. She was desperately trying not to smile.

Ami watched the man known as Taiki confront Yaten and grew concerned. Stepping between the two men, she caught a glimpse of Miss Moon standing to the side. Absently she recognized that the woman looked radiant and it made her feel hideous. Stomping on the feeling, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Taiki. "Who do you think you are Sir? You will not come here and accost my fiance. You will leave this instant." She watched him look at her and she saw a look pass through his eyes. It made her feel suddenly very cheap, disgraceful and other more colorful things. Pushing it aside, she straightened and glared at him. She watched him look up at Yaten. "So you have your… woman… fight your you. I will find you."

Serena watched Taiki leave and pretended to be surprised when Ami looked at her. "I have no idea what he speaks of miss. He is merely my escort." Ami nodded. Reaching out, she took Ami's arm. "Come, let me get you something to drink. I shall bring her back soon." While Ami wasn't looking at her, Serena allowed her eyes to roam over Yaten. She watched a blush appear. As they arrived at the bar, Serena motioned for a strong shot of patron for Ami. The girl didn't even blink as she threw it back. Apparently Taiki had unnerved her. A sly smile appeared. Now was the time to allow her to rise above. Then when it was least expected, she would fall.

Ami listened to Miss Moon speak to her. Her voice wasn't necessarily kind or anything but she was helping to pick up her spirit. She kept downing each shot placed before her. If anything, it was making her feel better. She didn't need the approval of some man she had never met before. At that moment, said man appeared. She turned and watched Miss Moon speak with him. She only caught every other word as she was unable to barely pay attention. Suddenly he turned to her. "Dance with me." Ami found herself placing her hand in his. Suddenly she wanted to dance.

Serena leaned back and smirked. Taiki had taken Ami to the floor to dance. The song playing was one that was very sexual. This would hurt Yaten as well so she was pleased. She watched the two dance. No doubt Taiki wouldn't be able to be nice. She could see it in his eyes. He was doing this purely to torture Yaten. She could see him off on the side, clenching his fists as he watched. When she saw him heading to the two, she moved forward and intercepted him. "Come let us dance."

The lure worked and now she was dancing with Yaten. His gaze remained on Ami though. When Taiki took Ami from the floor and towards the hotel rooms upstairs. Serena pulled Yaten closer and kissed him gently. This seemed like the thing to completely ensnare him. He reached up and grabbed the back of her neck as he pressed closer. After a few moments, Serena pulled back and he allowed her. Looking away, she spoke softly. "Forgive me. I lost myself in the moment." She watched Yaten blush. Pulling away Serena turned and felt Yaten grab her hand.

Ami was blurred to her surroundings. She felt Taiki shove her against the wall. Suddenly his hand was at her throat. In an instant, she was as sober as could be as fear coursed through her. "Nothing but a whore." Taiki's voice was harsh. Shoving against his chest, she couldn't move him. "Why he would dare to leave her for you. You are nothing." Taiki pulled back and swung, slapping Ami's cheek. She blinked as she held her cheek and watched him walk away.

Tearing from the hall, she rushed back to the dance. As she shoved her way through the crowd, she froze to a stop as her heart shattered. She watched Yaten. He had grabbed Miss Moon's hand. She watched him yank her back to him and kiss her hard. She felt her heart shatter. Looking down at her hand where a diamond ring was on her left ring finger, tears began to fall. The night had started out so good. He had asked her to marry him before they had arrived. She had been so happy. Now… Everything was shattering around her. Pulling the ring off, she stormed up to Yaten as she saw Miss Moon reel back from him and slap him hard. She wasn't at fault. All hope in her died in that moment. "Yaten… We're through." She threw the ring at him before whirling around. She then ran, tears falling down her face. No one ever saw the satisfied smile on Miss Moon's face.


	7. Who will be my Savior?

Thank you everyone for the reviews. Sorry for the late update.

Serena couldn't help staring. After all, Taiki had been so…. Angry at them the other night. It had been roughly 4 days since the dance. She had found ways to wind up being around Taiki, only because she was curious. Currently, she, Taiki and Travis were all kicking back at a table in the arcade. She was dressed normally for this. She really had no care as to whether the others were there or not. Diana was playing one of the arcade games. Serena growled softly. "Spill Taiki!"

Serena saw the glare and felt Travis shift next to her. Serena had been bugging him nonstop about the incident. "If I say why, will you inform me why you made it your express purpose to harm the girl as much as possible? Not that I care but it had to deal with my cousin." His tone had turned frigid when he said the word cousin. Serena frowned but finally nodded her agreement. She watched Taiki glance at Travis. Turning, she smiled to him. "Travis, can you go check on Diana while we talk?" She watched him nod.

Once he was gone, Serena turned to look back at Taiki. She waited patiently to start. "When I was a young man, about 15, there was a girl. I was in love with her. She was in love with my cousin though so I kept to the side. During that time, I was loyal to Yaten and Seiya. After a while, her and Yaten became a couple. They had been together for about a year or two when the betrayal took place. I got a call from her mother and apparently she hadn't seen her for hours. I found her in the park crying. She had caught Yaten with that girl. He had been two timing her. I thought it was a misunderstanding and so went to him. Seiya was with him at the time. I found out it was true. He was with that girl. I confronted him and a fight broke out. Seiya took Yaten's side. From that point on, I heard the snide remarks that were made about my friend. She wound up committing suicide."

Serena couldn't hold back the tears. They dripped silently down her face. Taiki appeared surprised. Giving him a smile she wiped the tears away. "I suppose you want to know my story now." He nodded. "They all betrayed me. Those boys were my tormentors when I was young and the girls were supposed to be my best friends. They were never my friends though and simply used me. I came back to get my revenge on them. I want to make them all suffer." Her voice was wavering. Taiki nodded. "I understand the betrayal.

The two rose and moved over to where Diana and Travis were. Travis immediately wrapped her in his arms but she pushed him away, glaring. "Stop Travis." She was beginning to get annoyed by his possessiveness. She turned to Diana. "You ready to go now Diana?" Diana gave a pout but nodded. "I guess. Can we go shopping soon?" Serena nodded. As they walked out the door, Serena caught sight of Ami crying with the other girls. No doubt she was telling them what had happened. There was anger on their faces. A smirk appeared. She wasn't finished with Ami yet.

Once she was home, Serena put on her disguise and once more went to the arcade. This time as the Serena they would know. Entering, she moved over to the table. She pretended concern. "What's wrong Ami?" Ami looked up at her and gave her a watery smile. "Oh hey Serena." She couldn't seem to talk anymore so the other girls told the story. Serena acted like she was thinking really hard. "I don't know what to say? Although I heard of guys that simply go off and find someone else when they are getting tired of their girlfriend." She made it sound so innocent. The others glared at her and she looked down and mumbled a sorry. "Its okay guys. Serena's never had a boyfriend that would have done something like this. She doesn't understand." Ami's voice was calm but to Serena she could hear a sneer. Never had a boyfriend. Ha! She hid the anger away though. Ami had always thought herself so superior to the rest of them. All because she was smart. "Either way, this gives me more time to prepare for my internship." Serena's eyes glinted. "What internship?" "There is an internship that is at one of the research stations here in Tokyo. So far, I'm the only one who's applied." Serena nodded. In her mind she was dancing gleefully. Thanks to Ami she had found another way to break Ami even more.

They didn't stay long. Serena wound up leaving to go to her club. Settling into a booth, she carefully began to get ready. She wanted to dance and maybe sing a little. She wasn't quite sure yet. It was Hotaru that came over to her. The child was shy and was struggling to speak with her. A faint smile appeared on her face. "Hi, you're Hotaru right?" The girl nodded, her pale face lighting up with a blush. "What can I help you with?" "I… Can you… Can you show me how to be different?" Her voice was almost a whisper. Surprise appeared in Serena's gaze. "What do you mean?" Hotaru looked down. "You're Serena and Serenity." Serena leaned back and stared in surprise at the girl. She appeared to be about 12. She seemed so smart. "Who else knows Hotaru?" "Just Lady Beryl and I." Satisfied that no one else knew, she leaned forward. "Good, let us keep it our little secret. Sometimes I like to be normal like everyone else." Hotaru nodded. Turning, Serena lifted a wig that was dark purple. Tucking Hotaru's black hair up, she gently placed the wig on. "There. Now you are no longer the old Hotaru." Hotaru's smile was radiant. She twirled and let out a light giggle. "Now you can be brave and strong." Hotaru nodded and took off running to her mother.

The night was a success for Serena. To her surprise, she caught sight of Yaten in the crowd that night. When she finished, she was surprised to find Yaten waiting for her. She cringed as she smelled the alcohol on his breath as he hugged her. "You were great Serena." Pulling away, Serena scowled. "You're drunk Yaten." He gave her a dirty look. "Of course I am. Come on, I want to take you somewhere." He grabbed hold of her wrist just a little bit too hard. Serena pulled back. "Let me go Yaten. You're not in your right mind!" He tugged her harder, causing her to stumble after him. "Yaten!" He refused to say anything else. He yanked her out of the club and around the corner, slamming her against the wall. "Stop it!" The sting on her cheek was the only thing that told her he slapped her. "Be a good little hoar." His voice was dark. He placed lips on hers and kissed her forcefully. Tears began to stream down her cheek. He was hurting her.

Suddenly, he was gone. Sliding down the wall, she sobbed, holding her knees to her. In a couple of minutes, she didn't hear anything else and looked up. Hands gently touched her shoulder. ""Are you okay?" Her gaze looked up at her savior in surprise. What was he doing here?

Who should it be? One of the guys? Travis or maybe even Daimond? Let me know in the reviews.


End file.
